


[龙特+双胜]覆水沉舟

by FIR_button



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIR_button/pseuds/FIR_button
Summary: 太太们打麻将，老爷睡账本儿。
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri





	[龙特+双胜]覆水沉舟

**Author's Note:**

> 和一位隐形文豪一起搞的⺠国梗

李家有两位太太，一个更赛一个貌美如花，都是社交界的大明星，但由于谁也不知道到底哪 个是妻，哪个是妾，于是全以小姐称呼。其中一个是崔小姐，另一个是权小姐，一起出⻔时 倒仿佛是两位待字闺中的千金，不像是已嫁了人的。

李家管厨房的张婆是个嘴碎的。有好事者问起，到底谁是夫人，谁是姨太太，老爷晚上到谁 的房里去，张婆一摆手:老爷天天到书房和账本睡觉。

这更叫人琢磨不透。有的说李老爷传统守旧，偏好裹着小脚的贤妻良母，家里二位夫人太过 新潮，消受不起。有的说他不爱吃中餐，在爱德华路的洋房里养着巴黎领回来的情人。还有 的眼珠子转转，备上几壶上好药酒登⻔拜访。七嘴八舌传来传去，传到崔小姐耳朵里，只⻅ 他喷了个鼻响，瞥一眼对面笑得开怀的权小姐:“巴黎领回来的...”

笑声穿过墙壁，园子里伺弄花草的李老爷打了个寒战。

一开始只有崔小姐。

李老爷全名叫李昇炫，家里是南下经商的，大浪淘沙，淘出些许名堂，在法租界买了一栋洋 房。

李昇炫每天傍晚没有课，会出⻔转两圈，这才认识同一条街上的崔胜铉。街上有个漂亮的小 公园，崔胜铉总是坐在树下画画。

连着一个礼拜，每天都⻅到，于是李昇炫上去打招呼:“真巧，你每天都在。” 崔胜铉看都不看他一眼，冷淡地回答:“傍晚是光线最美妙的时候。”

李昇炫知自己自讨没趣，于是不多说，默默在他身边坐下，崔胜铉倒也没抗议，静静画自己 的，直到太阳沉下去。

之后李昇炫依旧每天都来，除了刮⻛下雨，像是约好了似的。也不多说话，甚至不知道对方 叫什么。直到有一天，由于功课逼得过紧，连着几天休息不好，于是傍晚卧床小憩。

晚上刚睁眼，察觉有人用石头砸自己的窗子，打开窗户一看，崔胜铉站在下面，委屈巴巴 的:“你没来。”

“啊...今日身体不适。”

“现在好些吗?”

“还好。” 崔胜铉张张嘴，不知道该说什么的样子，李昇炫心头一动:“你等我一下!”

接着一溜烟跑下去，气喘吁吁站在对方面前:“怎么称呼?住哪里?下次生病找人给你递 信。”

“不要生病了。”

“哦。”李昇炫答应着，“我尽力，但不能保证，做大事总要有牺牲。”

“那...那你再病倒，我就和你一起病倒，你还敢吗?”

“不敢，不敢。”他挠挠脸，感觉有点烫。

之后崔胜铉时常来做客，有时李昇炫在上课，他在旁边看书，时不时纠正老师讲得不准确的 地方。李父李母都唤他胜铉，几个月后人上⻔提亲才知道胜铉前面要加一个崔。家中⻓辈又 是惊讶又是惶恐，城中淮南崔氏谁人不知，父亲在书房里一个晚上，第二天叫来李昇炫: “李家不能绝后。”

李昇炫耷拉着两只下垂眼，传达父亲的意思，崔胜铉一挑眉:“那有什么，我嫁给你。” 二老 溺爱幼子，几番下来还是依了。于是两人低调办了酒席，约定等李昇炫留洋回来，年龄到了 就办手续。

托着崔家的帮衬，李昇炫到巴黎大学读书，住在崔家的亲戚，东永裴，东先生的公寓里，又 经由东先生认识了权志⻰。

李昇炫知道权家家大业大，有意交好，再加上权志⻰本人也确实才华横溢，让他心生敬爱， 于是以兄弟相称，东永裴是大哥，权志⻰是二哥。李昇炫外文名叫维克多，于是他们管他叫 胜利。

权志⻰最喜欢踩着单⻋到塞纳河边􏰁餐，李昇炫打包饭⻝，崔胜铉常寄耐放的点心和果干给 他，配上一种奥地利的奶酪，和杏仁腰果一起咬碎，极为好吃。

三个人坐在夏日的河畔，吹⻛，谈天，偶尔权志⻰兴致来了还要写诗，总开玩笑说是写给李 昇炫，引得东永裴戏谑地笑。

等太阳落下去他们便移步去酒馆喝到微醺，常客里有个匈牙利女人，权志⻰与她一起跳舞， 跳到累了就倚在吧台哼小曲，眼睛总直勾勾盯着李昇炫。

李昇炫看着权志⻰，偶尔觉得这才是和崔胜铉讲同一种语言的人，他们彼此不认识，却都和 自己相交，实在怪异，打定主意回到上海之后介绍他们认识。

他写给崔胜铉的信里提到这件事，崔胜铉只回一个好，然后催促他去枫丹白露看看，并介绍 各种去处。崔胜铉早两年也留过洋，主要在法国，也去意大利，回去之后也时常到各地游历 写生，本来在上海只打算呆一个月，安排好画室等等，偏偏临走前几天遇到李昇炫，于是耽 搁下来。李昇炫走了之后他便收拾行囊，如今在神奈川一个地方给他写信。李昇炫劝他早日 回国，尽􏰄呆在大城市里，安全些。

这封信寄出去之后，权志⻰约他在塞纳河边散步。走到大皇宫旁边的时候，权志⻰告诉他自 己要离开巴黎，去伦敦了。他的导师要和英国的同事一起合修一份专著，带权志⻰去做助 手。

权志⻰问他:“胜利呀，你可不可以答应我，我们一辈子一起?” 李昇炫笑了，心想这是什么奇怪的问题，难道还要兄弟反目不成，于是回答:“为什么不行?当然一辈子一起。” 权志⻰开心地抱住他，李昇炫接着说:“其实我也有去伦敦的意思，巴黎的教育实在不适合我。” 于是两个人抱在一起转圈，一个中心不稳险些摔进河里。

到伦敦虽然缺了东永裴，但日子依然是快活，两个人同租了一间房子，权志⻰愈发依赖他， 有空的时候常常和李昇炫粘在一起，连女朋友都不怎么交了。

几个月后权志⻰回到巴黎，他的学业即将收尾，每隔一段时间⻜来伦敦看望李昇炫。等拿到 学位，便直接到伦敦找了一份助教的工作，一边上班一边做些翻译，将外国的诗歌文学介绍 到国内，逐渐声名显赫起来。李昇炫修完经济学位准备返回上海，他才撂下钢笔说，我们走 吧。

两个人坐船回了国，在码头分手。权志⻰回到上海第一件事当然是回自己家，露了面，吃过 晚饭后，当天晚上便溜出来跑到李昇炫家⻔口。

用人出来应⻔，说主人都休息了，有事请明早再来吧。权志⻰磨烦半天，崔胜铉本来就浅 眠，被一番折腾吵醒，问什么事，到楼下⻅到权志⻰，明白这大概就是李昇炫在巴黎认的二 哥，请进⻔来好生招待。

正如李昇炫预想的那样，权志⻰和崔胜铉聊得十分投机，座钟敲过五个点才泛起倦意。崔胜 铉安排客房让权志⻰睡下，自己回屋搂着几年不⻅的丈夫睡到日上三竿。

下午用人给权志⻰准备了换洗衣物，说:“少爷和少奶奶在餐厅用午饭，请您方便就一起。”

权志⻰一愣，昨晚就听到用人叫少奶奶，还以为是自己听岔了。

“哪位少奶奶?”

丫头年纪还小，忍不住偷乐:“贵人多忘事。您不是⻅过了吗?还聊了一整晚呢!”

权志⻰心想还以为昨晚那是李昇炫他大哥，原来是大哥的老婆，放下心来，收拾妥当走下楼 梯，却发现饭桌上只有两个人。

“胜利，你大哥呢?”

“你说太阳哥?他还在巴黎啊，他跟你说要回来吗?”

“不是，是给你写信的大哥。”

崔胜铉噗嗤一笑，“就坐在这里，你看不⻅?”

“那少奶奶...?”

“也是我。” 权志⻰差点被粥呛死，李昇炫赶紧习惯性起来帮忙拍后背，没注意到崔胜铉微妙的眼神。

“你......你什么时候结婚的!!”

李昇炫被控诉的语气震住了，一时间还真以为自己犯了什么错。

“留洋之前就结了，不是说过很多次吗!”

“那不是拒绝搭讪的借口吗?”

“什么借口呀!每个月都通信的!”

“你说是你哥!”

“因为叫老婆很奇怪啊!”

崔胜铉这才找到机会打岔:“哪里奇怪?”

“哥先闭嘴!”

“你答应我要一辈子在一起的!”

“一辈子在一起做兄弟!”

“你......你......李昇炫，你个骗子!” 权志⻰一拳捶下去差点在崔胜铉费了好大事运来做嫁妆的⻄式家具上砸出印子。 等人走了，崔胜铉才幽幽叹了一口气，“昇炫啊，限你十句话之内解释清楚。”

李昇炫在原地欲哭无泪:“谁来给我解释一下怎么回事?”

权志⻰回去发了几天的疯，把自己锁在屋里不出来，问什么也不答，偶尔听⻅哐哐砸东⻄的 声音，用人送饭都不敢大声说话，把餐盘放在⻔外，等下一顿又原封不动收走，换上新的。 中间唯一一次开⻔是从小到大照顾他的奶妈来敲⻔，说有个叫李昇炫的留了口信儿，请他十 四号晚上赏个脸出来看戏，说是伦敦来的班子，演莎剧。

到了那天晚上权志⻰果然来了，李昇炫怕他来，更怕他不来，⻅到人露面一颗心放下，另一 颗悬起来。

这天演的是《暴⻛雨》，李昇炫记不清他们有没有在⻄区看过，不过权志⻰喜欢莎剧，大概 对这一部也不会太讨厌。

“志⻰哥，前些天你走得急，小弟话没来得及说清，兄⻓⻅谅。” “你要说什么?”权志⻰语气冷得像石头一样，连之前冷战得最厉害的时候也没有这样拒人千

里之外的态度。 “我结了婚的事，因为岳父岳母不希望宣扬，才说得比较含糊。我哥...我平常跟你说的兄⻓，就是我爱人。”

“这个他说得很清楚了。”

“哥...”

“胜利呀，你知道我为什么生气吗?”

“......”

“为什么连我也要瞒着?我是外人吗?”

“不是，哥...”

“我和你一起回来，是有计划的。”

“我记得，一起做事业嘛。”

“那是一部分。有个词...成家立业...你听过没有?先成家，后立业。”

李昇炫挠挠头笑了，“知道啊，我已经成家了。”

“我还没有呢。”

“啊，是啊。” 权志⻰笑眯眯的:“不问问我有没有钟意的对象吗?” 李昇炫硬着头皮问:“你有钟意的对象吗?”

“有啊。” 李昇炫眨眨眼，有种不详的预感:“我认识吗?”

权志⻰捧着他的脸:“你。”

“诶?.........啊。”

“之前在巴黎也好，伦敦也好，我表达得还不够明白吗?你是我的，以后也一直会是我的。 如果不明白的话为什么要跟我一起去伦敦?事到如今想反悔吗?”

“不是啊，不是那样的哥，我真的把你当很􏰂重要的兄弟。兄弟也可以一辈子在一起啊。”

“我不要只做兄弟。”

李昇炫被此刻荒谬的场景搞得发笑:“你到底想要什么?”

“你。全部的你。你的兄弟，爱人，朋友，知己，都只能是我。明白吗?”

他被眼前权志⻰陌生的样子震住，握着扶手一言不发。

他其实隐约窥⻅过几次这样的权志⻰，但权当是深夜恍惚的幻象，一瞬错觉，直到如今这副 样子完完全全展露在他面前，像要吞噬他一样。

“跟崔胜铉离婚，不然会发生什么我也不敢保证。”

“节目快开始了，中场休息的时候给我答复，这样下半场的时候可以商􏰄我们婚事的细节。”

“对了，你又挑错戏了，胜利。”

“我可不是普洛斯彼罗。”

但李昇炫没等到第一幕结束就起身离开，“抱歉，哥。”

权志⻰盯着李昇炫身后合上的⻔，攥紧的手背上爆起⻘筋。

崔胜铉那边从李昇炫那儿听说了来⻰去脉，只笑道你还真认识了一个怪人，便放手交给他去 处理，虽然偶尔想起来还是要闹一闹脾气，但总得来说日子还算平稳。

李昇炫唯一没提的是权志⻰话中暗示的威胁。虽然说权家跺一跺脚，半个上海都要地震，更 别提李家小打小闹的几桩生意。可一来对方话给得实在太含糊，防无可防，再加上他还是相 信权志⻰的为人，于是没有什么作为。

实在不行就带着夫人去欧洲避避⻛头，等权志⻰消气了再回来。 李昇炫这样想着。

谁能想到一个礼拜之后历史重􏰂演。

这天从早上开始就不平静，早报一摊开全家上下都炸了锅，早饭的点儿还没过，老爷子就亲 自上⻔兴师问罪，报纸摔在儿子脸上。

被夫人缠着折腾了半宿的李少爷迷迷糊糊捡起来一看，一下就吓清醒了。

头版登着权志⻰的婚讯，结婚的对象不是别人，正是他自己。

崔胜铉搂着他的腰还睡得正香，梦里想把他拉回被窝。李昇炫在老爷子的注视下颇为尴尬地 松开对方缠着自己的胳膊，“乖，松手，爸在呢。”如此亲亲哄哄了老半天才从被窝里逃出 来。

之后给权公馆挂了电话，权志⻰仿佛早就等着似的，“呀，胜利，你看到了?彩礼就免了， 腾出点地方来放嫁妆，酒席我也都安排好了，下月三号，良辰吉日，你要准备好哦。”

撂下电话的时候⻔口已经堵满了记者，崔胜铉也已经被吵醒了，脸色铁⻘地坐在沙发上喝 茶，面前摊着那份要命的报纸。

到了下午公文又下来了，查封了李家大大小小十几家铺子和工厂，码头的货也近数扣押。

一番合计之下，老爷吩咐刘叔去前⻔打太极，李家人穿过院子从邻居家的侧⻔出，一路开回 乡下老宅。

少奶奶在路上骂了一路，倒省却老爷不少口舌，一边骂一边气得直掐少爷大腿，骂累了又哭 起来，哭累了又抱着他睡，醒过来觉得之前的话说得􏰂了，一个劲儿说对不起。

李昇炫任他打骂，心里一团乱麻，他想过权志⻰搅⻩他们家生意，把他找个由头弄进局子里 关两天，甚至把他绑上船带走，偏偏没想过这一出，这下不仅家里没法交代，更没脸⻅崔家 人。

到了家，老爷让他跪在祠堂祖宗牌位前自省。

一天一夜过去，老爷问他:“混帐东⻄，你可知错?”

李昇炫回答:“儿子不孝。”

老爷拿起鞭子抽了他一顿，少奶奶心疼得紧，愣是上去抢了鞭子，抽在自己身上。

老爷慌了，说你这是做什么。

“弟弟做错事，是做哥哥的管教无方;丈夫做错事，是做妻子的不能及时劝谏。因此抽在昇 炫身上的，应当加倍落在我身上。”

话是这样说，可崔胜铉从小金枝玉叶娇生惯养的，光是自己两鞭子下去已然是浑身颤抖眼泪 汪汪的。老爷也不敢再放任他责罚自己了，本来就是人家受了委屈，惩罚李昇炫也有一半是为了让崔家消气，再把儿媳妇弄伤了岂不是弄巧成拙。于是吩咐人带少奶奶回房歇息，叫李 昇炫接着跪满三天三夜。

最后一晚上李昇炫握着崔胜铉的手，问:“哥还信我吗?”

“不敢信。” “不信也可以，但是哥要记住，不管我之后做什么，我都会一直爱你。” “别来糊弄我，小心我揍你。” 崔胜铉捶了他一下，头枕在他肩膀上，看起来倒是已经心甘情愿被糊弄的样子。

权公馆那边来的人老爷只叫管家先应付着，这边带着李昇炫到崔府上⻔谢罪。崔夫人听了信 儿那天早上就晕了，现在人还在床上躺着。李昇炫跪了三天，没走两步到这儿又跪下。崔老 爷一甩手，上好的茶碗碎了几瓣，茶水溅在他腿上，他深吸一口气，问崔老爷，崔家与权家 联姻，以为如何?

李老爷心说这是什么混账话，攥紧手杖就要抽他，心思一转，突然明白了。

吃过晚饭，崔府先送走李家父子，三天后挂了电话来，只有一个条件，正妻之位不能让，李 昇炫答应下来，之后崔胜铉才回来，回来之后一言不发，全家人一起回到上海。

这时候离良辰吉日只剩两天了，李昇炫给权公馆挂了电话过去，说好，但不能大操大办。 权志⻰问为什么。  
“我已娶妻，只能纳妾。”  
“要我做妾，你疯了吗?” “那么李家的铺子你继续扣着吧，大不了我和胜铉回淮南白手起家。”

“你...”

“胡闹要有限度的，哥。”

“我不做妾。”

“我不会离婚。”

“那就不结了。”

“太好了。”

“诶等等等等，你听错了，我是说...”

“说?” 权志⻰突然话头一转，“是崔家那边让你这样做的吧?”

“是我自己的主意。”

“反正就是不跟崔胜铉离婚?”

“是。”

“那么我纳你做妾不就好了，算不得􏰂重婚。”

“.........啊?”

“崔胜铉还做你老婆，你做我的姨太太，不是很不错吗?”

“不是，哥睡醒了吗?”

“一晚没睡。”

“那睡醒了再来谈。”

“不要推脱，就这么办了。”

权志⻰直接替他做了决定，如同他在英国安排吃穿住行时一样，只不过这回他安排的是李昇 炫的人生。李昇炫感受到生活对自己无情的嘲弄，发现自己已经逐渐学会波澜不惊，却惟独 不知道该如何面对被无辜卷入这一切的崔胜铉。

婚事确定下来当晚李昇炫和崔胜铉背对背躺在卧房的床上，一夜无眠。

第二天早上十点权公馆的管家来李府核对流程，一切事情权家都打点妥当了，只要李昇炫人 到就行。

事情办得极为仓促，排场倒不小，所有用品都是加急赶制。李昇炫满以为只有短短几天，根 本没有权志⻰作妖的余地，谁想得到当天早上还是傻了眼。

纳妾有纳妾的规矩，之前那份单子规制流程都像模像样，没叫李昇炫起疑心，结果婚礼当天 从喜服到汽⻋再到流程全都是按娶妻的规格，李昇炫直到进了正⻔登堂入室拜天地的时候才 觉出不对味儿来，然而事到临头，当场反悔就是下权家的面子，这可不是坐船到缅甸就躲得 了的事。

这么稀里糊涂地，李昇炫就在全上海的⻅证下进了权家的⻔。

李昇炫坐在屋里，瞧了瞧大红的新房，感叹世事无常。这下船的时候还是亲如兄弟呢，一转 眼竟做了夫妻。

趁着权志⻰还在酒席上，李昇炫偷偷换了衣服从偏⻔跑了，他知道是权志⻰故意放他走，他 不忍心扔下权志⻰一个人，但更没法留下。

回到家时崔胜铉早锁上房⻔就寝，用人说太太一天滴水未进，李昇炫站在紧锁的⻔口，鼻尖 捕捉到⻔缝漏出的酒味，一阵瑟缩。

以往哥虽然缺乏安全感又浅眠，总是会给李昇炫留⻔。

李昇炫在沙发上睡了一夜，一睁眼看⻅收拾得精致漂亮的权志⻰蹲在沙发边跟自己大眼对小 眼。

他本以为自己走了，权志⻰便会死心，不说彻底放弃，至少也十天半个月不想⻅到他。

“你怎么来了?”

“刚过⻔的夫人不⻅了，我只好过来上⻔入赘。”

虽然这台词听着太过诡异，语气倒像在叫他起床吃brunch。

李昇炫揉了揉黑眼圈爬起来:“伯父伯母身体还好吗?哥不要再气他们了。”

“别假惺惺的了，如果胜利老实嫁给我，在新婚之夜呆在家里洞房，还有这种事吗?”

李昇炫干脆没有理他，权志⻰不讲起道理来最好的方法就是冷处理。

权志⻰也不恼，自作主张选了房间，安排人搬东⻄进来，李昇炫已经累了，懒得阻止他，想 去主卧看看，跨出一步又胆怯。

婚礼刚结束那几天过得极为混乱，李昇炫自己也不知道都去了哪，没去哪，只记得隔着⻔听 ⻅崔胜铉压低的哭声。他穿戴整⻬出了⻔，回来时兜里攥着两张船票，望着画室的方向呆了 好久，一晃神瞥⻅桌上权志⻰新换的雏菊，想狠心却是怎么也狠不下来，再回过神来，权志 ⻰不知道什么时候起已经主持起家里大小事宜，一副主人作派，本来觉得他鸠占鹊巢的人也 服服帖帖。

崔胜铉整天闭⻔不出，只吩咐用人采购画材，家里总是飘着酒香，李昇炫心痛，但却没有余 裕跟着一起颓废，家里的生意还要操持打理，只得振作起来。

崔胜铉本来就不爱抛头露面，如今权志⻰一番撒娇耍赖之下便直接包揽了各种社交场合。但 他也不光是个漂亮花瓶。权志⻰这个上⻔女婿当得尽心尽力，权家，李家，崔家三家的势力 财富都在他的努力下蒸蒸日上，表面上李昇炫又和他回到回国前的相处模式中。李昇炫因为 之前的冷待对他心怀歉疚，于是对于种种亲密举动也不多反抗，甚至感觉有种在包办婚姻之 中生出爱情的错觉来。

这天吃过饭，权志⻰转过身子可怜兮兮地对李昇炫说:“胜利，抱我上楼。”* 李昇炫翻了个白眼，依言照做，由着这个比自己大两岁的哥哥依偎在自己怀里。

正要往楼上走的时候，少⻅地撞⻅崔胜铉下来，崔胜铉瞧了他们一眼，当没看⻅就走过去 了，李昇炫僵在原地，权志⻰晃荡小腿踢了他一下子，催促他赶紧上楼，倒不⻅第一日和崔 胜铉那个惺惺相惜的样子了。

从那之后崔胜铉反倒好像恢复过来，􏰂重新与人交际，甚至变得比李昇炫刚认识他时更美，唯 一不便是一到下午便卧在塌上抽大烟，弄得屋子里烟雾缭绕。

没过几日，家里来了个姓东的男人，头几次李昇炫和权志⻰都没打过照面，外面的人议论说 东先生是崔胜铉的男朋友。

直到这天乌云密布，崔胜铉带着东先生一起回家避雨。一进⻔正瞧⻅权志⻰枕着李昇炫的大 腿在沙发上补眠。几双眼睛对在一起，⻬⻬大叫出声。

“永裴哥?!”

“胜利?......志⻰?!”

“永裴?”

“你们认识?”

**Author's Note:**

> *梗自陆小曼和徐志摩 (《小脚与⻄服》)


End file.
